1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of reducing manufacturing costs and a defective rate during manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display unit on a substrate. In such a display apparatus, at least a part of the display apparatus may be bent to improve visibility from various angles, and to reduce an area of a non-display area.
However, in the related art, defects may occur during manufacture of a display apparatus that is bent, or manufacturing costs may excessively increase to produce the display apparatus that is bent.